New lovers
by Experimental Dragon
Summary: Here is a little EddxEddy story. Double D and Eddy have just started a relationship and are dating and are unsure if the rest of the cul de sac knows. Who knows maybe they where expecting it?...It will have a few chapters with some smut.. See how it goes huh?.


**Hey guys, This is my first fanfic in about 8 years so I am a little rusty.**

 **Feel free to throw me some hinters on making my writings better.**

 **Enjoy!**

-Chapter 1

Edd had woken up suddenly, He sat up rubbing his eyes as he looked over to the clock on the side table which read 3:30am. He groaned a little bit then froze relising that he wasn't in his own bedroom It rook him a moment to take in the surroundings faintly illuminated by a lava lamp across the room. Eddys room!, Ohh he must of fallen asleep in one of their study sessions… But how did he end up in Eddys bed?. Eddy must of put him to bed after he had passed out. Edd looked around and tried to move but he couldn't It seems as though Eddy was fast asleep next to him with his arm around Edd's waist.

Oh my… Edd felt his face burn with embarrassment but laid back down and decided to turn away with his back to Eddy and snuggle against him in an attempt of a spoon. Eddy stirred a little bit but soft snores came from him almost straight away. Edd always felt good and safe in Eddys presence so he didn't find it very difficult to slip back into slumber… Even though if he had a few labels and sticky notes would of made Eddys bedroom more bearable.

The two had been dateing for at least four months now It is still alien to Double D being able to sleep in Eddys bed and actually having Eddy care about him enough to not let him sleep in a stack of papers and books only to wake up with a major headache and neck ache from the desk.

The Next Morning.

Edd woke up then sat up in the large round purple bed relising he was alone, He gasped looking around in a frantic search. "Eddy?" He called out. Just as he went to get out of the bed Eddy walked into the bedroom with a tray.

"Mornin' Sockhead" Eddy walked in and placed a tray of breakfast down on the bed, There where two bowls, a carton of chunky puffs and a jug of milk. Edd blinked then shifted on the spot.

"Good Morning Eddy...I must have passed out last night… I apologise..." Edd started but was hushed by Eddy who shoved a bowl of cereal in his hands. Chunky puffs were a treat nowadays.

"Don't worry about it sockhead" Eddy took a spoon full of cereal and ate it. "You looked cute asleep like that" Eddy added.

Edd started coughing on his mouthful of food, Eddy's little remark took him completely by surprise and started choking.

"Whoa take it easy Double D!, You are supposed to eat your food not breathe it in!" He chuckled which lead to a glare from Edd who was choking, Eddy moved over then started smacking the others back which helped.. Edd stopped choking.

"Thanks Eddy, You almost killed me… With Cereal with all things!" Edd barked at him unintentionally. This made Eddys eyebrows shoot up at Double D's usual over reaction.

"Wow, Someone woke up moody this morning… Just like a chick" Eddy chuckled as he finished his cereal.

"I'm Sorry Eddy, You took me by surprise…" Edd placed his bowl on the side table he didn't feel like eating anymore. "What did you mean I look cute asleep?" He asked

Eddy looked at him puzzled "I didn't say that!" He quickly added. Edd rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You you did Eddy" He giggled then crawled over to Eddy and gave him a little peck on the cheek which caused Eddy to blush and shake his head as he stood up and picked up the bowls to set them and the tray aside.

"What I meant to say Double D, was…. You looked stunning.." He grinned deviously as he crawled onto the bed and over to Edd.

Edd chuckled as Eddy crawled across the bed to him then sat at Edd's feet who just hugged his knees to his chest.

"We have been going out for a few months Double D… I think we should take it further" Eddy suggested.

"Further?...How?" Edd asked as he shifted in the spot feeling nervous about where this was going.

"You know… Getting down and dirty… Sheet wrestling…" Eddy looked at Double D "I could keep going?" He chuckled

"Eddy… Are you suggesting we have sex?" Edd asked turning bright red feeling butterflies spring to life in his stomach knowing it would be his first time but not Eddys.

"Well… Yeah" Eddy smiled "Only if you are ready…?" He leaned in and gave Edd a small kiss on the cheek.

Edd gave a thought "What dose it feel like?" He asked Eddy.

Eddy sat back on his ankles and scratched his chin "It felt… Really good..." He purred "Even though it was a drunken one night stand with Lee Kanker… It was pretty good.. From what I can remember"

Edd felt his stomach sink a little and his forehead prickle with disappointment and a little jealousy he looked down to his hands for a minute or so, But it had to be answered honestly it also made him slightly disappointed that the two managed to break into their parents liqueur cabinets. Edd shook the feeling then looked back into Eddys eyes who where focused on him and not on some underage teenage binge.

"Double D, You don't need to worry about anything like that happening again…" Eddy said quietly as he kissed Double D's left knee. This made Double D shiver slightly.

"I know Eddy..." Edd whispered as he ran his hand through Eddys hair as Eddy made his way up Edd's leg peppering it from knee to thigh with small light kisses. He stopped once he reached Edd's crotch then nuzzled it with his nose causing Edd to gasp.

Eddys hand ran over the same leg and thighs as he was kissing then made its way up to the band of Edds shorts which were held up by a black leather belt, Eddy tugged at the belt to unclasp it causing it to fall open and revealing the upper button and zipper of Edds shorts, It was unusual for Edd to even sleep in his clothes. Double D concentrated on the other not even concerning him self with what he wore the previous night, watching him closely, He was only worried about seeming to eager to see what his new found lover would do next…

Eddy pushed Edd back a little bit making it easier to access the upper button of his shorts that Eddy had gave him to replace his old purple shorts that where lost in that boomerang indecent a few months back...Eddy unzipped the shorts revealing boxer shorts. Double D upgraded to boxers from tighty whiteys?

Eddy smirked as he slowly began undoing the two buttons on the silken shorts. This ofcourse caused Double D's member to spring free instantly.

"Wow sockhead.. You are impressive..." Eddy purred as he grasped the others manhood. "So very Impressive..." He growled as he started to move his hand up, down and over Double D's shaft.. It was larger then what Eddy was expecting, It had a nice thick shaft and a well shaped head. Edd wasn't circumcised which provided Eddy some extra skin to nibble and tug on.

"Ohhh goodness… Eddy..." Double D managed to breathe out as Eddy moved his hand up and down his shaft and nibbled on his skin.

Edd squirmed and moaned then let out a load scream of pleasure when Eddy took the whole thing into his mouth. 'mmph' Came from Eddys mouth as he forced Edd's raging erection down his throat, Double D shivered, he started to gasp and buck desperately when he felt his orgasm build. Oh how he wanted to hold off, how he wanted to last for Eddy… But his tongue and mouth was just too good…

"Oh Eddy… I don't know how much more I can endure..." Double D panted, he bit his bottom lip exposing his cute gap between his front teeth. His breathing become rapid, his legs spreading almost desperate for release…

"Come for me sockhead..." Eddy gasped as his mouth went over the tip then engulfed the whole thing again… This looked so hot to Edd, the way Eddys head bobbed up and down...The way his tongue flicked here and there… His hands massaging Edd's balls softly.

"Ooohhh heavens Eddy!...Oh god oh god!" Edd bucked desperately, His eyes rolled back into his skull as his orgasm hit suddenly filling Eddys mouth with his seed.

"Mmm..." Eddy purred as he swallowed the others fluid "Good sockhead..." He stood up.

"Shower time?" Eddy winked offering his hand to the dazed and lust drunk Edd.

Double D nodded slightly as he took Eddys hand and headed for the shower.

"What happened to the sex love?" Double D asked as he kicked his shorts and boxers off.

Eddy smirked "Its coming up..."

 **Hope you enjoyed that!.**

 **Should I continue with the shower sex? ;)**


End file.
